


Le Labrys

by Fausta88



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88
Summary: Qu'arriverait-il si Gabrielle se perdait dans un bar lesbien...Traduction de The Labrys de DAX/ Patricia L. Ennis.
Relationships: Gabrielle & Xena





	Le Labrys

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Labrys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/726759) by DAX alias Patricia L. Ennis. 



Xena, Princesse guerrière

Le Labrys

Par Dax – Patricia L. Ennis

Traduit par Fausta (déc. 2020).

Résumé :   
Qu'arriverait-il si Gabrielle se perdait dans un bar lesbien... 

=/\= =/\= =/\= 

Dax a écrit The Labris en 1996. J'ai obtenu d'elle l'autorisation de traduire ses fanfictions, ce que j'ai fait avec Le Baiser, il y a des années.   
Des années après sa mort en 2014, je reprends un des textes d'une de nos premières bardes.  
Fausta88.

Xena est une marque déposée de MCA. Les personnages de Xena et Gabrielle sont la seule propriété de MCA. Je les ai juste empruntés ici pour écrire quelque chose de vaguement intéressant pour nous toutes qui savons comme les choses devraient être. Tout le reste m'appartient… Gna gna gna.

Cette histoire inclut la description de deux lesbiennes en train de faire l'amour, et nous savons bien que c'est beaucoup pour la plupart des simples mortels. Donc, si cela vous offense, ne le lisez pas. (Ohh, le concept est intéressant, hein?) Si c'est illégal, là où vous vivez, déménagez. Si vous avez moins de 18 ans… ben, oui, désolée. Là je ne peux rien pour vous. Cette histoire est strictement destinée à la Déesse de <> Si vous la mettez autre part, ça va m'ennuyer. (*Je sais lancer un chakram !)

Aucun mortel n'a été blessé durant l'écriture de cette histoire. Ma poupée Xena est bien tombée de mon écran parce que je tapais comme une folle. Elle récupère sous l'oeil attentif de ma poupée Jadzia Dax. Hé, faut que j'y aille… c'est l'heure de son bain avec éponge...

=/\= =/\= =/\= 

Gabrielle entra dans la taverne et soupira. C'était la troisième qu'elle visitait et il y en avait encore deux autre à voir. Elle se fit une note de demander à Xena d'être plus précise dans le futur. Ca n'était pas une bonne idée de dire simplement 'Rendez-vous à la Taverne' dans une ville aussi grosse que celle-ci.

Elle ressemblait à toutes les autres, du moins pour le bâtiment. Par contre, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans le niveau sonore. Elle avança et se posta près du bar jusqu'à ce que ses yeux puissent s'accoutumer à la pénombre de l'intérieur. Après quelques minutes, elle réalisa pourquoi le bruit était différent de toutes les autres tavernes où elle était allée.

La clientèle était essentiellement féminine.

Sa mâchoire se relâcha légèrement tandis qu'elle parcourait la pièce des yeux de bout en bout. Il y avait quelques hommes ici ou là qui parlaient doucement entre eux, mais c'était tout. Elle compta rapidement, faisant le calcul dans sa tête et arriva à 29 clientes. Avec un grand sourire, elle se tourna vers la femme qui s'occupait du bar.

"Salut !" dit-elle avec un grand sourire. "Tu as un bel endroit ici !" Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle. "Je peux dire que je n'ai jamais vu autant de femmes dans une taverne avant."

"Et alors ?" La barmaid leva un sourcil. "Un problème avec ça ?"

"Non !" se dépêcha de répondre Gabrielle. "J'aime bien. Je n'y suis juste pas habituée. Nous voyageons beaucoup avec et la plupart des tavernes où nous atterrissons sont occupées par des ruffians et des coupe-gorge. Je préfère ici."

La femme éclata de rire. Elle aimait bien cette gamine. "Un ami, hein ? Hé bien dis-lui que s'il vient ici de venir déposer son arme auprès de moi."

"Oh, c'est n'est pas un ami. C'est une amie. Et elle ne commence jamais les bagarres… elle… elle les finit."

"Vraiment ? Elle attrapa une chope derrière elle et commença à l'essuyer. "Ton amie a un nom ?"

"Gabrielle hocha la tête. "Xena."

Le torchon s'arrêta et la barmaid fit tomber la chope sur le comptoir. "Xena ? La princesse guerrière ?"

L'inquiétude passa dans les yeux de Gabrielle quand elle réalisa, trop tard comme d'habitude, que tout le monde n'était pas fan de son amie. "Il y a des gens qui l'appellent encore comme ça, mais elle a changé. Elle ne fait plus le… truc de... seigneur de guerre."

La femme sourit et lui posa une main sur le bras. "Je sais. Son nom est parvenu jusqu'à nous comme quelqu'un qui aide ceux qui en ont besoin. Elle est bienvenue ici, si elle vient. Je m'appelle Kyna. Bienvenue au Labrys. Je te sers quoi ?"

"Je m'appelle Gabrielle." Elle tendit le bras et lui serra la main. Elle réfléchit un court instant et jeta une pièce sur le comptoir. "J'aimerais bien essayer un porto, s'il te plaît."

Kyna la regarda attentivement. "Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être du style à boire. J'ai du lait frais."

"Je vais prendre le porto, merci."

La barmaid éclata de rire. "D'accord." Elle versa la boisson et la posa devant elle, puis prit la main de Gabrielle et lui mit dans la paume la pièce de monnaie. "C'est la maison qui paie pour une amie de Xena. Je t'aime bien, Gabrielle, alors je vais te donner quelques conseils."

"Quoi ?" Elle regarda avec attention.

"Ne baisse pas ta garde. Cette place n'est pas si différente des autres tavernes. Oh, personne ici ne va chercher à te tuer, ou…" Elle attendit jusqu'à ce que la barde hoche la tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris. "Mais ça ne veux pas dire que tu ne vas pas devenir leur proie."

"Tu veux dire qu'elles pourraient essayer de voler mes dinars ?" Elle hocha la tête comme si elle répondait à sa propre question.

Kyna la regarda d'un air vide un moment, puis éclata d'un rire tonitruant. "Non…" Elle secoua la tête. "Je vais te dire, tu jettes un coup d'oeil autour de toi et si tu as besoin d'aide, tu cries un coup."

Gabrielle hocha la tête en confusion et s'éloigna en buvant sa boisson. Sa bouche se plissa et elle fit la grimace au goût qu'elle laissait. "Par les dieux, Xena. Comment tu peux boire ce truc ?" murmura-t-elle.

Elle trouva un coin dans le fond où elle pouvait regarder la clientèle sans être observée. Elle savait qu'elle devrait vraiment aller dans les autres tavernes, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prendre quelques minutes pour étudier la place. "Le Labrys," répéta-t-elle en souriant dans le vide. "J'aime bien." Elle allait en tirer des histoires, elle le savait.

En observant les femmes autour d'elle, elle nota que plus de la moitié portait des armures de quelque sorte que ce soit, avec des armes attachées au dos et à la hanche. La plupart d'entre elles avaient de la stature, mais aucune n'avait la prestance de Xena. Elle sourit tout en pensant que c'était bizarre qu'elle prenne plaisir à voir la supériorité de Xena. Le reste des femmes avait l'air de fermières, toutes sauf une.

Une femme habillée de soie fine était assise seule à une table non loin d'elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer la porte et de soupirer jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'ouvre à nouveau et que son visage s'illumine. Un simple sourire la transforma en une magnifique créature tandis qu'une silhouette traversait le bar pour s'asseoir lourdement sur la chaise en face d'elle.

Le nouvel arrivant était en fait une femme, une femme qui fit se redresser Gabrielle sur sa chaise. Elle portait du cuir noir, des bottes noires et avait une chevelure d'or. Elle portait une épée dans son dos. Elle sursauta légèrement et ses genoux heurtèrent la table et renversèrent sa chope au sol avec un bruit qui lui fit grincer des dents. Elle allait commencer à crier et appeler Kyna, mais la barmaid était déjà là, un nouveau verre de porto à la main. Gabrielle secoua la tête, sans voix, et regardait vers la table en s'attendant à chaque instant à voir les yeux noisette briller de folie.

Elle fut confuse de voir des yeux bruns et chauds à la place. La guerrière se leva et vint vers sa table et se pencha pour observer le collier de Gabrielle. Avec un sourire, elle repoussa son cuir pour montrer le sien, de style et de fabrication très semblable. "Salut Soeur," dit-elle doucement, d'une voix qui était du miel à ses oreilles. "Tu es loin du territoire des Amazones. Comment va Melosa ?"

"Elle… elle va bien… du moins, elle allait bien." Gabrielle essaya de sourire en se débarrassant de sa peur. Ce n'était pas Callisto, essaya-t-elle de se dire. C'était une femme, grande, blonde et magnifique. Elle pensa brièvement à Ephiny. Les Amazones avaient de se ressembler, on dirait. "Je n'y suis pas restée longtemps."

"Et Terreus ?" Ses yeux brillèrent avec ce qui ressemblait à du regret.

La bouche de Gabrielle s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle finit par soupir et secoua la tête. "Elle est morte. Je suis désolée. Elle a été tuée par un seigneur de guerre qui voulait envahir vos terres. Elle m'a donné ceci."

La guerrière s'assit lourdement sur une chaise. "C'est ce que je pensais, même si j'avais espéré…" Elle toucha le collier du bout du doigt. "Il n'y en a pas deux identiques. Quelque part dans mon coeur, je savais qu'il fallait qu'elle soit morte…" Elle secoua la tête avec force. "Elle t'a donné son droit de caste. Je pensais que tu étais un peu… euh, compacte pour une Amazone."

Gabrielle sourit à sa tentative de tact. "Oui, elle me l'a donné. J'ai essayé de lui sauver la vie, mais c'était trop tard."

L'Amazone acquiesça. "Et bien, si nos chemin se croisent à nouveau, sache que tu as une amie." Elle tendit la main et saisit l'avant-bras de la Barde en un salut formel. "Je suis Zo."

"Zo ?" répéta Gabrielle. "C'est tout ?"

La guerrière sourit. "Ca me suffit."

La barde hocha la tête. "Je suis Gabrielle."

"Enchantée, Gabrielle. J'espère te rencontrer à nouveau."

La barde resta tranquillement assise en la regardant partir. Ce qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Zo, c'était le regard de quelqu'un qui aimait. Elle se demanda de façon morbide si elle aurait ce regard un jour… Elle interrompit le fil de ses pensées rapidement en prenant une large gorgée de porto. Elle essaya de ne pas s'étrangler tandis que la liqueur forte glissait en brûlant dans sa gorge. Quand la douleur s'effaça, ses yeux furent attirés vers la table où étaient assise Zo et l'autre femme.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait y aller. Ce n'était pas bien d'écouter en cachette, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont elles étaient assises, dans la façon dont elles se regardaient qui la forçait à rester. Elle écouta plus intensément en sirotant sa boisson, incapable de détourner le regard. Son coeur manqua un battement quand Zo fit glisser un doigt le long du visage de l'autre femme et serra sa main dans la sienne. Cette dernière pleurait, remarqua Gabrielle, et ,à travers les larmes, sa voix se faisait entendre.

" … Je ne peux pas Zoey. Si je partais, il retournerait le monde pour me retrouver."

"Je pense que tu surestimes son amour pour toi, Mara." La voix de Zoe avait cette nuance qu'elle avait si souvent entendue de Xena.

"Oh, je sais bien qu'il ne m'aime pas. Mais je sais, aussi sûrement que je respire, qu'il fera n'importe quoi pour que je reste sa possession."

"Hé bien, il faudra qu'il me tue." Zoe avait penché la tête sur le côté et Gabrielle pouvait presque imaginer la lueur de danger dans ses yeux. "Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit capable de le faire."

"Oh, Zo." Les larmes de Mara s'intensifièrent. "Ne dis pas ce genre de choses."

"Viens avec moi, Mara." Elle se pencha et embrassa doucement la jeune femme. "Tu sais que je t'aime. Je mourrais pour toi."

Gabrielle écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu cela. Il y avait là une femme, une femme puissante, amoureuse d'une autre femme. Dans sa poitrine, quelque part, elle sentit battre son coeur douloureusement. 

"Mais c'est pour cela, Zo. Je ne veux pas que tu meures pour moi." Elle se tordit les mains. "Il ne se battrait pas à la loyale. Il viendrait avec cent hommes, ou il nous tendrait un piège quand… quand nous ferions l'amour."

Gabrielle perdit le fil de la conversation en imaginant ce que ça pourrait être de faire l'amour avec une femme. Elle essaya d'y penser de façon générale, mais la seule femme à laquelle elle pouvait penser, c'était Xena. Quelque chose dans les voix qui l'entouraient lui rappelaient certains moments de tendresse qu'elle avait partagés avec la guerrière. Quand elle avait quitté Potedeia, elle était perdue dans ses propres sentiments, mais maintenant… Dans son esprit, elle entendait la voix de Xena, une voix douce, plaintive, blessée. "Mais tu vas revenir… n'est-ce pas ?" et elle se mit des baffes pour ne pas l'avoir entendu à ce moment-là, pour ne pas avoir réagi à sa peine. Et puis, il avait eu cette fois où elles étaient enfermées dans le temple de Chronus. La tête de Xena quand elle avait ouvert le rideau… 'Elle avait mal,' pensa Gabrielle. 'Et je n'ai pas remarqué. Je lui ai juste crié dessus.'

Un mouvement capta son œil et elle se concentra à nouveau sur Zo et Mara. Elles s'embrassaient à nouveau. Gabrielle jeta un coup d'oeil à la ronde pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué et elle fut ébahie de voir d'autres femmes en train d'en faire autant. A voir cela, sa poitrine se serra et un frisson léger descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Une fois de plus, elle vit Xena en pensée, nue et trempée d'être allée nager dans la rivière, habillée de vêtements dignes d'une princesse, en pleine bataille avec un vicieux seigneur de guerre. Les souvenirs défilèrent et elle en retint un, Xena qui lui souriait, les yeux brillants, concentrée sur elle tandis qu'elle racontait une histoire sur laquelle elle était en train de travailler. Ses lèvres étaient belles, rouge pâle, son sourire en coin et tout ce qui la rendait attirante. Et dans ses yeux… dans ses yeux…

Son attention fut arrachée de ses pensées quand une personne s'assit dans la chaise à côté d'elle. Elle plongea dans les yeux vert glacial et soupira. Même dans une taverne pour femmes ?

"Hello." Une autre guerrière, se dit Gabrielle. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il y en avait autant. "Je peux t'aider ?"

"J'espère bien…" La guerrière laissa ses paroles faire leur chemin tout en glissa sa main le long de du bras de la barde. "Tu as quel âge ?"

"Encore jeune," répliqua Gabrielle. Elle voulait désespérément être seule pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. "Très jeune."

"Vraiment ?" L'autre s'assit et étendit ses cuisses puissantes devant elle. "Je pourrais t'aider avec ça ?"

"Oh, euh, non merci. Ca va."

"T'en es sûre ?" Son armure tinta alors qu'elle se penchait en avait pour toucher la joue de Gabrielle. La barde pouvait profiter d'une excellente vue sur son corset et ce qu'il s'y cachait, y compris une dague collée contre une peau qui semblait très douce.

"Elle a dit non." Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la guerrière et Gabrielle leva les yeux en offrant un sourire reconnaissant à Zo.

La guerrière sans nom jaugea l'Amazone et décida finalement qu'elle risquait de ne pas survivre au combat. Avec un rire sarcastique, elle fit un signe de tête à Gabrielle. "Pas de mal, Désolée."

Gabrielle hocha la tête et la regarda partir avec de revenir à sa nouvelle amie. "Merci Zo."

"Pas de problème, Gabrielle." Elle fit signe à Mara de les rejoindre. "Ecoute, nous partons demain…" Elle regarda son amante et attendit qu'elle donne son accord. "Nous allons remonter le ruisseau de la Combe de l'Ouest jusqu'au territoire amazone. Tu es la bienvenue si tu veux te joindre à nous aussi loin que tu veilles. J'aimerais savoir que ma sœur est en sécurité."

Gabrielle fut touchée de son inquiétude pour une femme qu'elle connaissait à peine. "Merci, mais une amie m'attend dans une taverne en ville. Nous sommes sensées partir ensemble demain matin."

"Ton amie est capable de prendre soin de toi ?"

Gabrielle y réfléchit. "Oui," dit-elle en souriant. "Sans aucun doute."

Zo eut l'air surpris un moment, puis lui fit un grand sourire. "Bien pour toi, Gabrielle. Au revoir. J'espère qu'on se reverra."

"Moi aussi." Elles se serrèrent la main et la guerrière et son amante quittèrent l'auberge. Quelques instants plus tard, Gabrielle les suivit après avoir demandé à Kyna le chemin de la taverne la plus proche.

La nuit était claire et elle avançait lentement, en réfléchissant à tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête. Elle n'avait aucun doute que Xena tenait beaucoup à elle. Mais est-ce qu'elle en faisait autant ? Gabrielle le pensait. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait rendre ce même genre d'affection. Il faudrait qu'elle y réfléchisse encore.

En atteignant la nouvelle taverne, elle poussa la porte. Ses sens furent envahis immédiatement par l'odeur de mauvais vin et de corps pas lavés. Les hommes étaient bruyants et tapageurs, beaucoup plus que les femmes qu'elle venait de laisser. Ses yeux fouillèrent la pièce rapidement, car elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester plus longtemps.

Son coeur s'arrêta quand ses yeux trouvèrent ce qu'elle cherchait. Xena était appuyée contre le bar, une chope de porto à la main. Elle s'amusait des petites querelles qui naissaient autour d'elle. Elle était magnifique. Sa peau bronzée avait l'air chaude dans la lumière du feu et son sourire dévoilait ses dents blanches. Un instant, ses yeux se noyèrent dans sa chope et Gabrielle sut qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour savoir à quoi elle pensait. Cette expression fut remplacée par un front plissé et elle comprit. Elle s'inquiétait pour elle.

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un renversa une tasse de vin par accident et la jambe de la guerrière en fut éclaboussée. Elle s'écarta du bar et se leva, dure et belle comme une déesse et fixa l'homme. Après quelques secondes, celui-ci perdit sa bravade et il s'excusa, le nez dans sa bière et s'éloigna rapidement. Elle se rassit et commença à s'essuyer avec une serviette que le barman lui avait jetée. Gabrielle réalisa qu'elle ne respirait plus et que ses poumons lui faisaient mal. Après quelques bouffées d'air, elle commença à se calmer. Mais pas le battement de son coeur.

Elle avait sa réponse.

Elle commençait juste à se diriger vers elle quand une main l'attrapa brutalement par la taille et la serra par derrière contre une poitrine bien musclée.

"Voyons, voyons, qu'est-ce que nous avons là ?" Elle fut tournée pour faire face à un grand costaud. Il aurait été beau s'il n'avait pas eu toutes ces cicatrices qui lui couraient le visage. Il se tourna vers ses hommes et rit aux éclats. "Regardez, on dirait qu'on a trouvé de quoi s'amuser cette nuit. Et si on commençait tout de suite, vous en dîtes quoi ?"

Il approcha ses lèvres du col de chemise de Gabrielle et ses cinq hommes se rapprochèrent. Sa bouche n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa peau quand sa tête partit soudain en arrière. Une main presque trop rapide pour les yeux de Gabrielle lui donna deux petits coups sur la nuque. Elle se mit hors de portée et Xena se plaça entre eux deux. "Je dis non." Sa voix était sans inflexion, ses yeux dangereux. "Celle-ci est à moi, Antires. Toi et tes chiens, bas les pattes."

Elle le vit essayer d'attraper une dague dans sa veste, mais ses doigts n'arrivaient pas à se refermer sur la garde. Xena eut un petit sourire en le regardant au fond des yeux. "N'essaie même pas. J'ai coupé l'arrivée de sang à ton cerveau. Tu seras bientôt mort. Ca serait peut-être mieux." Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit l'expression d'horreur de Gabrielle et soupira. Pourtant, le monde serait une bien meilleure place sans cette ordure. Mais elle ne le tuerait pas. Pas ici, pas devant Gabrielle. Elle pinça son cou et relâcha la pression de sa jugulaire avant de le repousser vers ses hommes. "Virez-le de ma vue. Et dites lui de ne pas toucher à ce qui est à moi." Ils partirent rapidement en traînant leur chef déchu derrière eux.

Xena ramassa le sac de Gabrielle qui était tombé sur le sol lors de l'incident et le lui rendit, d'un air chagrin. "Désolée pour le truc de propriété. C'est que les gars de ce genre ne comprennent que ça."

"Je comprends."

"J'étais inquiète pour toi. Où était-tu ?" Les yeux de la guerrière reflétaient tant de choses, mais pas la colère.

Malgré ses nouveaux sentiments, Gabrielle commença à s'énerver. "Hé bien, c'est un peu difficile de te retrouver à la taverne quand il y en a cinq dans la même ville !"

Son énervement prit Xena à contre-pied. Il fallait bien reconnaître que celle-ci essaya de ne pas rire. "Viens ici." Elle prit la barde par le bras, l'emmena dehors et lui montra le panneau qu'elle n'avait pas vu en entrant. Il n'y avait que deux mots, très larges, en relief et dorés gravés sur le bois de merisier. 

La Taverne.

Gabrielle rougit. "C'est un nom incroyablement stupide pour une auberge." Elle regarda Xena et éclata de rire.

"Viens. Il faut qu'on trouve une chambre pour la nuit."

"Euh, Xena… on est obligées de rester ici ? J'ai vu une autre auberge où nous devrions passer une meilleure nuit. Elle est exploitée par des femmes. Beaucoup plus tranquille."

Xena donna son accord. "Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Montre le chemin."

Gabrielle la conduisit au Labrys, profitant des regards admirateurs qu'elles reçurent en commandant des bains et leur chambre. Xena jeta un coup d'oeil sur la salle et sourit. "Pourquoi tu ne montes pas tout de suite, Gabrielle. Je vais juste..."

"Non, tu ne vas rien du tout." La voix de la barde était ferme et réduisit la guerrière au silence. Quelques femmes accoudées au bar avaient entendu leur conversation et ricanèrent dans leur verre quand Xena suivit Gabrielle, l'air complètement perdu. Kyna les conduisit vers une chambre qui donnait par devant, plaça quatre seaux d'eau sur le feu et salua avec un sourire.

Quand elle fut partie, Xena se tourna vers la barde, la voix sans émotion. "C'était quoi ça, Gabrielle ?" Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. En fait, elle ne la regarda même pas, mais déambula dans la pièce en regardant la décoration avec un intérêt feint. "Gabrielle ?" Elle se plaça derrière elle et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la barde, inquiète de ce qui pourrait aller de travers. Le léger tremblement qui parcourait le corps de cette dernière fit battre son coeur. "Tu vas bien ?"

Lentement, Gabrielle se retourna pour lui faire face et ses yeux remontèrent encore plus lentement pour atteindre les yeux bleus qui avaient touché son coeur tant de fois dans le passé. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir car elle savait bien qu'elle perdrait courage si elle n'agissait pas immédiatement. Au lieu de cela, elle posa la main sur la joue bronzée de Xena et en découvrit la chaleur et la douceur. Elle se demanda si sa peau était aussi douce partout.

Ce qu'elle ressentait devait se lire sur son visage car elle sentit un tremblement parcourir les membres de la guerrière. Son coeur se serra quand cette dernière ferma les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche, la tête tournée vers la chaleur de sa paume. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Xena, les trouvant plus douces que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Un petit bruit sortit de la gorge de la guerrière, un gémissement qui lui crispa le coeur et lui enflamma le corps. Xena baissa la tête et Gabrielle entrouvrit les lèvres et fit courir sa langue contre les lèvres de la guerrière jusqu'à ce que celle-ci les ouvre à son tour et la laisse goûter à sa bouche.

Xena interrompit le baiser avec une exclamation. "Arrête… Arrête, Gabrielle."

"Pourquoi ?" Son corps entier lui fit mal quand Xena se recla.

"Parce que tu n'es pas prête pour ça."

"Je ne suis pas prête pour ça ?" Gabrielle tendit la main et attrapa la sienne et la pressa contre sa poitrine où son coeur faisait de son mieux pour s'échapper de son corps. "Est-ce que tu sens ça ? Est-ce que tu sais que je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel dans ma vie ?" Ses joues rougirent. "Si ça ne te convainc pas, je connais un endroit où je pourrais mettre ta main et qui pourrait te convaincre."

Les yeux de Xena se fermèrent et un éclat de douleur apparut sur son visage. Elle déglutit plusieurs fois avant de les rouvrir. "J'ai appris à vivre avec ce désir de toi. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu pourrais…"

"Hé bien, je peux et je le veux." Elle encercla la guerrière de ses bras et l'attira vers elle. "Maintenant tais-toi et embrasse-moi."

Xena sourit et baissa la tête. Sa main vint sur la nuque de Gabrielle et la tint tandis que ses lèvres prenaient possession de la barde, enflammaient son corps déjà submergé de passion à un point où le désir devenait un besoin. Quand elle entendit un gémissement, puis un "s'il te plaît…", elle la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena sur le lit.

Elle la déposa et lui enleva ses vêtements, frôlant de ses doigts les tétons gonflés pour la faire trembler. Puis elle lui retira sa jupe, les yeux attirés par les poils dorés à la jonction de ses jambes. Elle pouvait sentir la passion de Gabrielle, un parfum clair et propre qui lui fit tourner la tête. De sa langue, elle humidifia ses lèvres inconsciemment, ce qui fit se tendre les abdominaux de la barde.

Elle se redressa, enleva son cuir et le fit glisser le long de son corps, la friction lui procurant presque une sensation de fraîcheur. Contre sa peau brûlante. Elle jeta ses bracelets de poignets et de bras dans un coin de la pièce, où ils furent rejoints par ses bottes et ses genouillères. Elle s'agenouilla sur le lit et regarda Gabrielle dont les yeux étaient écarquillés et la bouche sèche. Si Xena avait encore besoin d'être convaincue, il lui suffisait de regarder ses yeux. Ils brillaient de besoin et de quelque chose d'autre aussi. Une tendresse qu'elle savait transparaître dans ses yeux. L'amour.

Sans un mot elle s'allongea sur la jeune femme, appréciant la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. Il y avait quelque chose de sensuel dans cette douceur contre douceur et quand les mains de Gabrielle l'attirèrent vers elle, elle comprit qu'elles ressentaient la même chose.

Xena posa sa bouche contre sa gorge et goûta sa peau avec une douceur qui était presque une torture. Avec un petit cri, Gabrielle la repoussa et lui coupa le souffle en s'attachant de ses lèvres à un de ses seins. Elle ferma les yeux quand le plaisir la submergea et ses hanches se frottèrent contre la jeune femme sous elle. Gabrielle faisait de petits bruits contre ses seins, des bruits qui disaient encore, maintenant. "S'il te plaît," murmura-t-elle. "Pas doucement… pas cette fois. J'ai besoin de sentir…" Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, car elle ne savait comment décrire ce dont elle avait besoin. Comment elle pourrait vouloir quelque chose dont elle n'avait jamais remarqué l'absence jusqu'à présent.

Xena hocha la tête et s'éloigna pour déposer des baisers le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres trouvent ses tétons. La barde se cambra contre sa bouche. Elle haletait et Xena comprit qu'elle n'en aurait plus pour très longtemps. Elle glissa la main sur sa hanche et la posa sur les poils entre ses jambes. Ses yeux se fermèrent quand ses doigts furent recouverts d'une moiteur chaude.

"Je… je te l'ai dit." Gabrielle essaya de sourire, la tête renversée en arrière sur l'oreiller quand les doigts de Xena trouvèrent son bouton engorgé et passa dessus et exerçant une légère pression.

Incapable d'attendre, elle glissa le long du corps de la barde et lui souleva les cuisses et enveloppa ses bras autour. Son parfum l'empêchait de réfléchir et elle ouvrit la bouche contre ses lèvres labiales gonflées et commença à la caresser de sa langue.

Gabrielle cria, incapable de croire qu'elle pouvait se sentir encore mieux que ce qu'elle venait d'éprouver le moment d'avant. Elle eut tort. Elle pouvait sentir chaque caresse de la langue de Xena et chaque mouvement de ses lèvres. Elle chercha quoi faire de ses mains et les plaça sur la tête de son amante, ce qui sembla l'activer encore plus. Elle essaya de contrôler la vague qui commençait à l'envahir, mais c'était inutile. Elle eut un cri retentissant. Ses hanches se soulevèrent du lit et elle frémit quand son orgasme la traversa. De la main, elle repoussa la bouche toujours active de Xena. "S'il te plaît… Laisse-moi respirer… Je ne peux pas…" Elle entendit le petit rire de la guerrière.

"C'est toi qui a dit 'pas doucement'".

Gabrielle sourit et son amante se releva et se positionna au dessus d'elle. "Je sais, je sais. C'est juste que c'est trop de…" Xena avait écarté ses jambes et enfourchait sa cuisse. Gabrielle pouvait sentir la moiteur contre sa peau. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand la guerrière commença à bouger lentement contre elle, poussant de plus en plus vite avec ses hanches, la tête baissée et ses cheveux lui couvrant le visage. Elle se redressa pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elle s'arrêta quand elle se goûta sur les lèvres de Xena, puis y retourna quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle en aimait le goût. Encore quelques mouvements et Xena s'arrêta. Son corps trembla silencieusement et elle posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Gabrielle. Avec un petit rire, celle-ci leva la main et caressa ses cheveux.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?" demanda Xena.

"Pour quelqu'un qui fait tant de bruit pendant les combats," dit Gabrielle en souriant, "je m'attendais à un autre final."

Xena sourit, les sourcils levés. "Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on a terminé ?"

Gabrielle déglutit. "Oh…"

C'était maintenant au tour de Xena de rire. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te laisser le temps de récupérer."

"Combien de temps ?"

Xena s'écarta d'elle et le corps de la barde sembla émettre un soupir de déception. "Le temps de prendre un bain." Elle retira les seaux du feu et les versa dans la baignoire, ajouta l'eau de leur cruche jusqu'à ce que le bain soit à la bonne température. "A moins que bien sûr…" Elle leva les yeux vers Gabrielle, un sourire sensuel aux lèvres.

"A moins que quoi ?"

Xena lui tendit la main.

Gabrielle sentit son coeur battre à nouveau la chamade quand elle sortit du lit et rejoignit son amante.

Fin.

=/\=


End file.
